Go to the past
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Pan se queda a dormir en casa de Bra. Sin adultos ni nadie que las controle, ambas chicas, ponen en marcha una máquina del tiempo. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen al pasado? ¿Cambiarán las cosas? Y la pregunta más importante es: ¿Sabrán volver a su mundo?


_**Prólogo.**_

Habían pasado meses desde que el dragón Shenlong había desaparecido con Goku en su lomo. La vida de los héroes había continuado su camino pero eso no había hecho que nadie se olvidara del héroe más importante de todos los tiempos Son Goku. Él había salvado, junto a sus amigos, la Tierra, y al universo, de muchísimas situaciones peligrosas.

Las luces de la calle indicaban que la noche ya se había hecho presente y debido a eso a su mejor amiga no le quedaba mucho para llegar. Habían quedado para pasar la noche juntas y así divertirse como hacía tiempo no lo podían hacer.

La joven cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y al abrirlos vio su reflejo satisfecho en el espejo. Con un cabello peliazul sobre el hombro, unos ojos de color azul y unas curvas perfectas; Bra, la princesa guerrera, se veía preciosa. Una de las más deseadas en toda la ciudad y casi del mundo entero, pensó ella.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y fue a ver quien lo había hecho sonar. En el hall se encontró con sus padres y su hermano completamente arreglados.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Bra? –preguntó Bulma.

–Seguro, mamá, Pan y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche –comentó la princesa con una sonrisa. El príncipe de los saiyajin arqueó una ceja.

–Nada de chicos en casa, Bra –ordenó el hombre con rastros de seriedad en sus palabras. El último chico que había entrado en casa había salido huyendo, y había sido Goten.

–Como digas, papi –respondió la joven con una sonrisa hacia su padre.

– ¡Bra! –gritó Pan desde la puerta. La joven morena la había escuchado hablar con su familia y se había sentido desesperada.

–Lo siento, Pan, me había olvidado de ti –murmuró con una de las manos en la nuca.

–Ho... Hola Trunk –murmuró Pan– hola Bulma, Vegeta.

Todos respondieron a su saludo y tras despedirse de ellas, y que Bulma les diera unas indicaciones, partieron hacia la fiesta que había organizado la Capsule Corporation.

–Mi hermano está ciego –murmuró sonriéndole a su amiga. Pan levantó la mirada y sus ojos tenían un rastro malicioso.

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó Pan. La sonrisa de su amiga fue la respuesta– la primera que llegue elige el destino.

–Vale, pero será un viaje corto –comentó Bra algo preocupada de que llegaran sus padres antes de que ellas volvieran.

Ambas se prepararon para una carrera. Se alzaron en vuelo y salieron como un par de balas disparadas. Bra había estado entrenando, su técnica de combate no había mejorado demasiado pero si su velocidad y agilidad.

La primera en llegar al laboratorio de la Capsule Corp. había sido Bra. Miró a los lados y vio la vieja máquina del tiempo en la que había viajado el monstruo Célula. Su madre la había restaurado y mejorado. Cuando llegó la otra se sentaron en el suelo apenas unos segundos y, volando, subieron a los asientos de la máquina. Se sentaron y miraron todos los botones. Pan se removió un poco debido a que se sentía incómoda. Sin darse cuenta accionó una pequeña palanca y el cristal se cerró dejándolas asustadas dentro. Bra volvió a accionar la palanca pero no ocurrió nada. Pan pulsó un botón que se encontraba junto a la diminuta palanca y un sonido hizo que se alertaran todavía más.

La máquina comenzó a desaparecer, pero antes de que ocurriera el sonido hizo que ambas miraran hacia la puerta y allí vieron a un sorprendido Trunk.

– ¡Bra, Pan! –gritó antes de que desapareciera por completo. Bra lo miró completamente asustada, ahora sí que se había metido en un problema.

Cerraron los ojos y se sujetaron de la mano. La máquina tocó tierra y la cúpula se abrió. Ambas saltaron fuera de la máquina y Pan miró a todos lados. Un sonido se hizo presente entre el silencio del desierto. Era algo parecido a un goteo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

–Vuela, Bra, rápido –gritó Pan alejándose. Bra la siguió y unos escasos después una fuerte explosión las proyectó lejos, tirándolas al suelo.

–Ha venido de aquí –dijo la voz de un chico. Bra había sido despedida muy lejos. Había chocado contra una roca y había quedado inconsciente. Pan había sido lanzada hacia otra roca y también había quedado sin sentido– son dos chicas, y parece que están heridas.

–Ah, ¿Dónde...? –gimió Bra con dolor al ir recuperando la consciencia. Sintió que unos brazos fuertes la sostenían. Miró hacia arriba con dificultad y apreció una piel verde– ¡Ah!

Todos los allí presentes miraron en dirección a la chica. Pan despertó sobresaltada y muy asustada. Saltó de los brazos del chico que la sostenía a ella.

–Veo que ya has despertado –dijo el que sostenía a Bra. La dejó en el suelo y saltó hacia un enorme boquete que había en el suelo. Bra miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en lo que alguna vez había sido una carretera. En el boquete había unas cuantas personas peleando, entre ellos el que la había sostenido, Piccolo.

–T... Trunk –musitó Pan en el borde del precipicio.

Bra miró en la dirección que le indicaba su amiga con la mirada y allí encontró a su hermano y a su padre. Una furia ciega se apoderó de ella. Le dio igual que no fue tan fuerte como Pan o Goten.

Dio unos pasos hacia detrás bajo la atenta mirada de Krilin y Pan. Se puso en posición y corrió. Al llegar al borde del precipicio saltó todo lo que su fuerza le permitía. Sabía a quién se iba a enfrentar y sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ellos pero decidió morir por su familia.

Tomó, de los hombros, a un sorprendido C-17 y lo elevó en el aire. El chico le dio un manotazo e hizo que lo soltara. Se mantuvo en el aire y miró a la peliazul. Con una sonrisa engreída esperó a ver lo que hacía la joven. Bra, furiosa, se lanzó contra él.

–Es mía, hermana –ordenó C-17 al ver a la rubia. El moreno se lamió los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Cuando Bra llegó donde él estaba la tomó de los hombros y la desequilibró. La lanzó contra el suelo y esperó. La chica se levantó bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de su amiga.

Alzó de nuevo el vuelo y fue rápidamente hacia el androide. C-17 esperó un golpe con los puños, pero la joven se dio la vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho. El chico se tocó el lugar herido y se volvió a lamer los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esa chica le había mostrado más de lo había imaginado.

– ¿Por... porqué me miras así? –preguntó Bra al ver que la miraba como si se la fuese a comer con la mirada.

El chico sin contestar se acercó rápidamente a ella y Bra, paralizada, esperó su muerte con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Conejitos? –preguntó en tono gracioso C-17. Bra al escucharlo abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él le había visto las bragas.

–Pervertido –musitó para que la escuchara solo él.

–Por el momento no hay nada más que hacer aquí –dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a su hermana.

–Como digas, C-17 –respondió la rubia desinteresada.

–Volveremos a vernos, preciosa conejita –en la cabeza de Bra apareció la imagen de ella vestida con un traje muy provocativo y orejas de conejo. El chico la hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando le guiñó el ojo.

Un sonrojo volvió a correr por las mejillas de la princesa.


End file.
